Stockmen
by Charger69
Summary: Modern Au. When studying to be a vet while doing practical experience in Charters Towers. Elizabeth meets the roguish but charming Will Turner a stockmen on a local property. She finds it hard to believe he's a gentlemen being friends with Jack Sparrow, Phillip, Rob and Josh Swift
1. Chapter 1

_**AN /I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary. **__Modern Au. When studying to be a vet while doing practical experience in Charters Towers. Elizabeth meets the roguish but charming Will Turner a stockmen on a local property. She finds it hard to believe he's a gentlemen being friends with Jack Sparrow, Phillip, Rob and Josh Swift _

Chapter 1

He was leaning against a done up 2002 Holden Vu SS Commodore Ute. The bullbar was polished with Light force spottiest mounted behind the five poster. Four more spot lights where mounted on the roll bars. Stickers plastid the ute's black paint.

A stubby of Bundy Rum in hand he was talking to a bloke wearing jeans, boots, work shirt and Akubra perched on his head but he had dreadlocks and had his arm around a tall Spanish girl.

Elizabeth shook her head and looked down at her attire. Her RM William boots where brand-new along with the Bullseye shirt and Wrangler jeans. Her father and mother would have a heart attack if they saw her like this. She turned her attention back to her glass of Jack Daniels and Coke.

Her older brother Gaven was the golden child having followed in her dad's footsteps and becoming a lawyer in Melbourne then moving to Sydney to join a bigger firm there.

"Pig's fucking ass yur tellin the truth Sparrow if you came against a 500 kilo porker yu'd be pissin yur pants" Elizabeth looked up at hearing the cowboy who was laughing and joking with his mates.

"Right like you even shot a pig in yur life Turner" The one called Sparrow quipped back at his mate. The one called Turner just smirked and shook his head.

"Jack you couldn't shot the wings off a Dunny Budgie let along a boar" Turner chuckled as he walked past his mate Sparrow.

"Jack giving you trouble Will," The bartender asked as I came over to get another stubby for me, Phil and Rob. I glanced back over my shoulder at Jack who was arguing with Rob about something.

"You know what his like Jock when he get a gutful of piss into him" I said handing him the money before grabbing the three stubbies. I handed Rob his VB and Phillip his four XXXX.

It was getting late. It was just after midnight and the pub didn't close for another two hours. Elizabeth was half bored listening to the deputy mayor's son babble on about shit all. The bloke she had been checking out earlier was leaning against the bar.

He was tall well over six foot five and just below six foot seven. His hair was tied back and half hidden under his black Rough Rider Akubra. His short sleeve RM Williams's shirt, Thomas Cook jeans hugged his legs. His muscles where like iron from the looks of them.

He was leaning against the bar chatting to the bartender about the local rodeo that was coming up in the next few months. A scar on his right arm was a faint anger welt, which could have been from a motorbike accident.

Elizabeth turned her head away from him. I felt someone's eyes on me I caught someone watching me from the corner of my eye. I watched her out the corner of my eye for a few minutes before breaking off my conversation with Jock.

She was talking or rather listening to Nick Butler go on about something or other. The kid was useless as tits on a ball when it came doing the hard yards. He was all talk and no action. Unlike Phil, Josh and Rob he was steer rather then a stud bull.

I had my fair share of women but none could fill that empty void I had in my heart since my grandfather had died when I was eight.

"Oy Butler why don't you try and chat up the wall there" She heard a deeply Irish accented man speak behind them.

" Piss off Turner you're a nobody you and your mates are the black sheep of this town so why don't you just" I cut him off with an uppercut to the jaw he fell back onto his ass.

"Butler get out of here before I call Sargent Fraser" Jock said walking out from behind the bar. Josh and Phillip grabbed Butler and hauled him out of the pub.

"But he hit me first" Butler tried to shift the blame to me. Jock just shook his head and walked back behind the bar.

Elizabeth turned her attention to cowboy standing before her. He was taller then her by nine and half inches. He had long dark brown hair tied back. An earing in his left ear. A tattoo on his right arm caught her attention it was.

"You all right" He asked Elizabeth could not believe this guy he had just started a fight and was now asking if she was all right.

"I will be when you piss off and leave me alone," She snapped at him grabbing her half empty glass of Jack and Coke and swallowing it in a few gulps.

I shock my head and watch her storm off in a huff. Josh and Phillip where watching me with interest as to why I hadn't gone after her.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a Bundy Rum and Coke with a bit of Jack added into the mix. Jack and Angelica had disappeared to god knows where. Phil and Rob where chatting up two blondes sitting at the bar sipping their Cardenas

Josh and myself where most likely sleeping the back of our utes for the night. I stood at the bar for another hour before handing Jock the money for the two slabs I had brought.

I rolled out my swag on the back of my 2005 Landcrusier. Jock didn't mind let us sleep it off in the back of our utes after a big night. Sargent Fraser would let us sleep it off then tell us to be on our way.

Josh was rolling his own swag out on the back of his 1999 Nissan Patrol DX. I was out like a light by the time my head hit the pillow.

Elizabeth had been wide-awake for last three hours. Today was Saturday, which meant she had another two days free before she started work. That guy she had meant last night that guy was the most rudest bloke she had met in her life.

But there was no denying that she was attracted to him. Those dark brown eyes where piercing thought her last night it was like he could see her soul. Her grandmother had given her some advice she would never forget.

If she was lucky to find a man who had that effect on her. If her heart rate increased ever time he was near then maybe he was the one.

He made her blood boil with anger or was it lust. No it was most defiantly anger. The mongrel had her so frustration at time that she wanted to remove his balls and feed them to him. She walked out of the pub to walk around the Charters Towers for a few hours.

She spotted a familiar figure getting out of his swag that was rolled out in back of his Landcrusier. He was shirtless only dressed in his jeans from last night. His toned and tanned body stood out in the early morning light.

He was putting on his belt. He was bare foot as he sat on the edge of the ute tray. He pulled on his Thomas Cook Super Doggers work boots and pulled the bottom of his jeans over them. He slipped on his singlet then a long sleeve black and red Ariat work shirt.

His long dark brown hair was not tied up it hung well past his shoulders. A few of his mates emerged from the pub with girls on their arms. Elizabeth moved off to explore the town she would be staying in for the next three months.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN /I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary. **__Modern Au. When studying to be a vet while doing practical experience in Charters Towers. Elizabeth meets the roguish but charming Will Turner a stockmen on a local property. She finds it hard to believe he's a gentlemen being friends with Jack Sparrow, Phillip, Rob and Josh Swift _

Chapter 2

It was mid morning on Monday. Phillip and Jack where checking the fences and repairing the Eastern boundary fence. Josh, Rob and Me had mustered in the weaners from the North West paddock to be branded, castrated and drenched.

We where waiting for the local vet Dave Thompson to turn up. The mob where in need of some shoots that only Dave could give them. In total there was in the yards 500 head. Half of the mob where young maiden heifers that where going to be branded, drenched and ear tag before being separated from the others.

The other half where ever going to be left as bulls and the other lot where going to be castrated and fattened up for the meatworks. Dave's battered old Patrol wagon rattled to a stop at the yards. Josh and Rob remained sitting on the top railing of the yards watching the mob.

I jumped down from the top rail of the yards and walked towards Dave. The passenger side door opened to reveal the woman I had met at the pub on Friday night.

"G'day Will so this is the mob that Dale wanted to have those shots." He said as he moved to the back of the Patrol and grabbed his vet bag or box.

"Yea and he wants you to check the heifers for any inconsistencies with them so we don't have an problems with getting them in calf. " I said swiping away the us well annoying and overall friendly flies.

"Righto of by the way this is my student for the next three months Elizabeth Swann" Dave said sort of introducing us.

"Will Turner I'm the overseer of Red Emu Creek Station." I said extending my hand. She shook my hand. I turned back to see Josh and Rob setting up the branding, and the ear tags on the back of the old battered Hulix that was just as old Gibbs the bloke that ran the pub.

Elizabeth watched as he walked over to the yards where his two mates where setting up the ear tagging and branding for the mob 500 head.

"Oy Dave who's the pretty little assistant you've got with yea," Rob asked as he lent against his bit of polly pipe. Josh shock his head at his sex mad brother.

"Mind back on the job" Will said hitting the bloke on the backside with his bit of polly pipe. The guy Rob turned and gave him the finger in return.

Two ear pricked kelpies followed behind Will. One a Black and Tan male was the largest of the two dogs. The other a Blue and Tan a slightly smaller male.

"Ammo. Steele come behind" A loud piercing whistle was heard from one side of the yards. Will was in the yards with his dogs cutting out the heifers from the other weaners who where male. Rob was on the gate separating the heifers from the mob.

The bloke was getting the drenching equipment ready. A almost brand new Landcrusier ute pulled up at the yards the owner of the Red Emu Creek Station Dale Fraser stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Dave I need you look over a new bull I bought from Rockhampton" Dale said as he got back into his ute. I whistle and Ammo and Steele laid on their bellies as I shut the gate after the last heifer.

I climbed over the railing. Rob and Josh where moving the heifers into the race. The next hour passed quickly as we ear tagged, drenched, branded, weighed and dehorned the first 250 head of the mob. With the heifers out of the way. Ever second bull calf weaner was going to be castrated.

I watched Elizabeth out the corner of my eye. She was reading the scales for us and working the head baily of the crush. Josh and Rob where bring in the next lot to be drenched, ear tagged, branded, weighed, dehorned and half of that mob where going to be castrated. Ammo and Steele lay in the shad with their tongues out panting.

Dave was getting the shots that the other half of the mob was getting. As the first weaner went into the crush I slammed it shut behind him. Rob slammed the head bales down before he escaped from the crush. The calf bellowed as I wrenched his head to the side and put nozzle of the drench gun into the calf mouth and let him go.

I cut his horns not too short that you could see the poor bugger's brains and out the other side of his head. I had seen it done a million times. Dave gave the calf its shots I vaccinated from ticks and such. I put the ear tag into his right ear.

Rob branded him with the brand of Red Emu Creek Station of REC. Josh released the calf by releasing the head bails. I opened the gate to the crush. I slammed the gate shut and the smaller one behind him. Rob had the calf in the head bails.

I did the ear tagging and dehorning. Josh branded the calf. I grabbed the knife to castrate the calf. Josh held onto the head bails as the calf bellowed and thrashed about.

"Stand still you fucking mongrel," I growled as I attempted for fourth time to cut out his balls from the ball sack. I heard something slice and felt pain in the hand I was using to hold his ball sack.

"Will you alright mate." Rob asked as he moved over to where I was standing holding my left hand. Blood was seeping from the deep wound on my left hand.

"Shit Dave you got a first aid kit. Will's sliced his hand open. "Rob yelled Dave went over to his Patrol and grabbed his first aid box.

"It's pretty deep you're going to need stiches Will." Dave said, as he over looked my left hand that I had sliced open trying to castrated that mongrel calf.

"Just stich it up as best you can and bandage it up. " I said irritated I was seated on the back of the work ute Hulix. Blood was still seeping from the wound.

Elizabeth watched as he sat on the back of his mate's Hulix blood running from his deeply cut hand. His work shirt was hugging to his muscular and sweaty body.

Dave cleaned the wound so it wouldn't become infected. He didn't flinch when Dave began to stick the wound up. A wound pad was applied to the wound then bandaging the hand up. Rob and Josh held the head bails in place so Will could castrated the bloody thing.

The next twenty head past through without any incidents. Elizabeth watched Will as he worked with the cattle. If a beast was being stubborn he would be a little more aggressive with it showing it who was boss. Elizabeth knew here former schoolmates would have been applied at seeing such treatment of an animal.

But those people lived not in the real world but some fucked up fantasy world. Her ideas of her ideal man had changed dramatically when she had come up to Charters Towers.

The rest of the week passed without a hitch. It was mid afternoon on Friday. I had seen Elizabeth a few times in the past week when her and Dave had come to check on a few broodmares which where in foal and close to foaling.

Rob, Jack, Josh, Phillip and myself where bring in a mob of 750 head of steers that where going to the local sale yards for next Fridays sales.

"Ammo come behind" I commanded as we where moving the large mob to the yards where they'd be kept for the next week or so.

"Hey Will you going to see your new girlfriend tonight" Jack joked as we where moving the mob thought Dead Tree Ford paddock.

"Shut up Jack or I'll have you cleaning troughs for the next month and cleaning the yards" I said irradiated all this week I had been the butt of most of the teasing and jokes

"Sorry your royal highness" He muttered under his breath as he moved his horse over to left side of the mob. A steer broke away from the mob.

"Will on the flake" Rob said pointing the direction of where the steer was heading the opposite direction of the mob.

"Get up" I said as I dug my boots into the side of Buddy my horse. Buddy was a well-bred four-year-old colt of Aussie Stock Horse Cross Quarter Horse out of Acres Destiny cross one of Dale's best broodmares.

The steer didn't get very far I kept after him and turned him back towards the mob. The sun was beating down on us as we made our way back towards the yards.

There where three other blokes beside the five of us that worked for Dale. The three other blokes Rod Williams, Mark and Greg McClain where replacing the South Western boundary fence.

It was just after four when we got back to the yards with the mob. I shut the gates put on the locks and snap hook in place. I turned on the water troughs. The next job was to put out hay for the mob. With the mob feed we unsaddled our horses and washed them down and put them out with the other horses.

Ammo and Steele followed me as we walked towards the stockmen's courters. I packed a few spare pairs of cloths for the weekend. I grabbed the duffle bag after having a shower and putting on clean cloths my boots weren't polished up.

I got into my Cruiser. Jack got into his battered old WB, Phillip in his flash F250, Josh in his Patrol and Rob bring up the rear in his done up 2002 Holden Vu Commodore SS ute. We stopped by the homestead to get our paycheck for the week.

I was in the front of the convoy of utes that rattled over the cattle grid and to the turn off to Flinders Hwy heading towards Charters Towers. I looked down at my attrite my Bullseye long sleeved shirt was rolled up at the elbow. Thomas Cook Jeans and Boots with my new RM Williams belt I had brought when I had come to town with Josh to get vaccine and lick blocks and a few other things.

"Party Till All The Money's All Gone" by Adam Brand was blaring from the speakers. I knew most the lyrics by heart.

I tapped the fingers of my right hand against the other side as I changed up to fourth gear. The song changed to the next song on the CD. The lyrics where reflecting on how this week had been. Around Elizabeth I was somewhat different then I was around Jack and the others.

I pulled into the car park of the pub. The others parked beside me. I slammed driver's side door shut. Walking into the pub I spotted the person I had been looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN /I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary. **__Modern Au. When studying to be a vet while doing practical experience in Charters Towers. Elizabeth meets the roguish but charming Will Turner a stockmen on a local property. She finds it hard to believe he's a gentlemen being friends with Jack Sparrow, Phillip, Rob and Josh Swift _

Chapter 3

It was just after nine that evening. I was seated at a table talking to Elizabeth. Jack and Angelica had disappeared hours ago. Rob and Phillip where chatting to a blonde and her red head friend. Josh was standing in the corner.

Someone was playing with the jukebox trying to find some song they where looking for. Tomorrow was Australia Day. "Sprit Of The Bush" by Lee Kernaghan with Steve Ford and Adam Brand came blaring out of jukebox. I sat quietly listening to the lyrics of the song.

"You ok" Elizabeth asked, I looked up from where I as I staring blankly at the wall so deep in thought that I didn't notice those around me.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking about the future and the past," I said taking a sip of my Bundy Rum stubby. Nick Butlery had been in the pub for most of the night but didn't come anywhere near our table thankfully.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened to your family? What I mean is you haven't spoken one word about them. " Elizabeth asked, I took another sip of my stubby.

"Its fine my parents spilt up when I was twelve. My mum got custardy of my younger brother and sister. My dad was a stockman and moved from place to place after that. When I was fifteen he sent me to live with my uncle Ken whose Phillip, Josh and Rob's dad in Julia Creek.

We all left school at fifthteen I was oldest followed by Jack whose three months younger then me, Phillip whose six months younger then me. Josh is about fifthteen months younger than me and then there's Rob who is about 27 months younger then me.

We all came out to Charters Towers looking for work when I was seventeen, Jack was seventeen, Phillip was seventeen, Josh was sixteen and Rob had just turned fifteen. We asked around for work and went out to Red Emu Creek Station and Dale hired us on and as they say the rest is history." I said finishing telling her my history of how I ended up in Charters Towers.

"I guess you have a better relationship with your dad then I do mine" Elizabeth said taking a sip of her glass of Jack Daniels and Coke with a bit Bundy Rum mixed in with it.

"Hardly I don't even hear from him." I snorted at the thought. It wasn't that I didn't love my father I did but he had been absent from my life for a long time.

"Yea I guess we've both got father problems," She said taking another sip of her drink. I nodded and took another sip of my own beer.

"Yea well we haven't turned out to bad I think," I said taking a sip of my stubby. Rob and Phillip had disappeared with the two girls they had been chatting up.

It was early the next morning Elizabeth woke to find a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her to see the sleeping form of Will Turner. She noticed as scar on his chest it was nasty sight to behold.

It ran from the top on the left side of his chest and down to his abs of his eight pack. His skin was tanned from years of working in the sun for hours.

How the hell had she ended up in bed with a guy she barely knew? God please don't let me having sleep with him. She lifted the blanket and found herself still clothed. If she could remember anything of last night, which she couldn't, then she would bloody remember what happened.

Elizabeth lifted the blanket again to see he was still clothed. He was only wearing his jeans that was a good sign. Elizabeth looked at his sleeping face somewhat horrified that she had ended up in bed with. Not that he and her had sex.

God what was going to happen when he woke up Elizabeth sat up in bed looking at him horror of what might have happened the night before.

I opened one eye and then the other. I woke not in my swag in the back of Cruiser but a room in the pub. I rolled over to see Elizabeth next to me. My mind was a blank what had happened last night.

"Do you have idea what happened last night?" She asked hardly above a whisper. I shook my head and sat up in bed and hissed in pain at my tender ribs from what I didn't know.

There was a knock at the door. I got up and grabbed my shirt from the floor. I opened the door to find Josh standing on the other side of the door.

"Josh you have any idea what the fuck I did last night" I asked moving back towards the bed grabbing my singlet and pulling it on.

"Yea a far bit" Josh asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Like what exactly" I asked as I pulled on my belt.

_The night before._

_I was at the bar getting another drink for Elizabeth and myself. Josh was sitting at the table talking to Elizabeth. I hadn't seen Butler in the last hour thankfully. _

_I was on my back to table when I bumped into someone. I noticed it was Butler he looked like he was shit faced and had a gutful full of piss._

_"Watch where yea goin dipstick" Butler slurred as he stumbled to keep his footing. I ignored him and continued towards the table. _

_"Will how about a refill huh" Josh joked. I flipped him the bird. I looked up at wrong time to see Butler saying something to a guy about five and a half inches shorter then me. _

_"Hey Josh yea ever seen that bloke before" I asked Josh nodding in the direction of Butler and the other bloke._

_"That's my ex James Norringtion" Elizabeth spoke up. I looked over in the in the direction of Butler and Norringtion again._

_"How the hell does Butler know him?" I asked watching them out of the corner of my eye. I turned looked behind me to see James Norringtion and Butler walked towards our table._

_"Elizabeth I see your taste in men has taken a turn for the worst" He sneered hoping that comment would riley me up which it had done in way._

_"I would think her taste in men has improved dipstick seeing as she looking for a real man some half ass man" I growled getting to my feet and facing both him and Butler._

_"What someone hick cowboy" His sneered, I was about to deck him one. Elizabeth beat me to it and slapped him across the face backhanded. _

_"He's more of a man then you" Elizabeth snapped at him. I was shocked all right that she was sticking for me. _

_"Ah come on Turners less of a man then James" Butler said putting his two cents worth just for the sake of it._

_"Bullshit he is all I see is a pansy little girl having his eunuch of a cousin back him up" Josh said sticking up for me. I was about to deck with both them in minute if they weren't careful. _

"So what happened after that Josh?" I asked having almost being fully dressed. Elizabeth had disappeared to the bathroom.

"Basically you beat the shit of them. Jock had call to Sargent Fraser and Senior Constable Cassidy to come escort them out of the pub" Josh explained as the bathroom door opened.

"And Sargent Fraser didn't arrest me" I was shocked that I hadn't ended up in the watchtower for the night.

"Nah Jock explained that Butler and his cousin started the fight not you" Josh said as he went back to his own room or back to the bar.

I grabbed my Akubra and walked out of the room into the bar. I grabbed two slabs of stubbies to go. I was heading out of town for a day to myself. I heard a knock on my window. I looked over to see Elizabeth standing there.

"I was hoping for a day to myself," I said putting the Cruiser back into gear. I turned onto Flinders Hwy heading towards Pentland.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN /I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary. **__Modern Au. When studying to be a vet while doing practical experience in Charters Towers. Elizabeth meets the roguish but charming Will Turner a stockmen on a local property. She finds it hard to believe he's a gentlemen being friends with Jack Sparrow, Phillip, Rob and Josh Swift _

Chapter 4

It was just after eleven night when we pulled into the car park at the pub. I got of the driver's seat slamming the door shut. I spotted an old 89 Landcrusier I hadn't seen in years but I knew whose it was.

Elizabeth looked at me confused as we walked into the pub. I spotted my father standing at the bar with Jack and Phillip. Rob and Josh where sitting at table in conversation with Jack's girlfriend Angelica. I walked over to their table and said nothing as I sat down.

"Ah mind explaining where you been all day Will." Rob asked, I didn't look at him. Anger was welling in my gut at seeing my dad again after nine years of no contact.

"Went for a drive. Rob how long has he been here" I said referring to my father. Josh said nothing and took a sip of his beer.

"Since about ten a clock this morin. Didn't say why he's here "Rob said watching my reaction. I nodded slowly and went over to the bar.

"Jock give me a Jack and Coke with rum mixed in" I said handing him my money and paying for my drink. I took three long sips of it before the glass was empty.

"You might won't slow down on the alcohol son" My anger flared at this. He had no dame right to tell me what to do the worthless piece of shit.

"I'm not fifthteen anymore Bill yea can't tell what to do" I snapped shoving passed him. I saw the look of shock on his face for me reaction this way.

Elizabeth stood at the table with Rob, Josh and Angelica who where also shocked. Bill caught a glimpse of the scare on my chest I pushed passed him. I walked out to my Cruiser. I slammed into reveres and sped out of the car park.

Bill was shocked by his reaction to seeing him again. The woman that had come into the pub with Will was standing looking at him with somewhat of disgust.

I slammed my hand against the steering wheel in anger. I grabbed the half empty stubby from the drink holder and took a long sip down the rest of the beer.

I saw something jump in front of me. I slammed on the breaks. I heard a thump as the roo hit the bullbar. It just had to be my luck that I hit a pothole. I heard the crunching of the roof as she rolled. I groaned in pain as it all went black.

It was to midnight when the phone at the pub rang. Jock answered the phone. Elizabeth looked over at Bill who was nursing another beer. Josh was sitting at the table with them. Jack, Angelica, Rob and Phillip had all gone to bed.

She noticed the expression on Jock's face. It was one of sorrow. He walked towards their table and whispered something in Bill's ear. The express on his face also changed. Elizabeth didn't catch what Bill said to Josh. But he went off to wake up and Jack and rest of them.

"Bill what's wrong." Elizabeth asked as she followed Will's father out to the car park.

"It's Will. He's been in an accident on the Flinders. Rolled his ute. It a write off apparently" Bill said climbing behind the wheel of his Cruiser. Elizabeth got into the passenger seat without so much as a word.

Elizabeth felt her heart clinch at the thought of Will being hurt. Wait. Where the hell had that come from? She barely knew the guy. She had only known the guy for over a week. It couldn't be possible that she was in love with him. Elizabeth had never been in love, so she didn't know what to expect.

Bill slammed on the brakes and shifted the Cruiser back to neutral. He tapped his fingertips against the steering wheel in frustration. The light changed to green. Bill slammed the clutch in and the gearbox groaned in protest at the savage attempt by Bill to shift into first gear.

It was an hour later they where all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital at Charters Towers for any news. Jack had soulless expression on his face. Bill was tired of waiting for news. Josh, Rob and Phillip sat there staring blankly at the wall across the hall.

A nurse approached them. They all jumped to attention waiting for any news of Will's condition. The nurse stopped briefly and told them that the doctor would be with them shortly.

"Your all here for William Turner I'm guessing." The doctor said removing his scrub hat. Will had been in surgery for some reason for the last hour.

"How is he Doc" Bill asked, he wanted to know how he's eldest son was. Wither or not he was alive or not. Doctor Verona looked at them. He could see they where all worried about him.

"He was in a bad way when he came in. He has four broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lung. We managed to repair the lung and drain the fluid in the lung. He has serve swelling and bruising to the spinal cord. His right leg was badly broken in five different places.

His right knee took a lot of damage with tendon, ligament and cartilage tears. His knee was dislocated. His right arm was broken in three places; he also has muscle damage to his right shoulder. His left collarbone was fractured in four places. His broken right arm had penetrated the skin.

At the moment he's a stable condition. The swelling and bruising is making it hard to know wither or not his back is broken." Verona looked over the concerned faces. There was a lot of soulful expression on their faces.

"Can we see him" Jack asked the Doc. Verona stopped and was about to answer Jack when his pager beeped saying he had to get to the ER.

"A nurse will show you to his room. I'll tell you this he was very lucky" Verona said before hurrying off to the ER. A nurse arrived a minute later and showed them to Will's room.

Bill was taken back at the sight of his eldest son in hospital. His right leg was in plaster. His right arm as well, his left arm was in sling. His chest was tightly bandaged.

Jack had seen this sight before. When Will was seventeen he had gotten into a knife fight with a drug addict who was his friend.

_Seven years earlier._

_Jack and most of Will's family. Will had been airlifted to Townsville from Julia Creek. He's friend he had been trying to save from drugs had taken a hunting knife to him. He had grazed his heart and ripped open his stomach. The doctors where unsure if Will would live._

_The guy Jake had become a Heron addict at sixteen. Will had been trying to get Jake into rehab for the last nine months. Jake was beyond help now. He had been admitted to the local hospital at Julia Creek. He needed emergency surgery that he could only get in Townsville. _

_Jack looked over at Will's uncle and aunt who where a mess. Will's younger cousins where standing there waiting for any news of their cousin. A doctor walked towards them._

_"You're here for William Turner." The doctor asked. They all nodded in agreement. The doctor removed his scrub cap _

_"We've managed to stop the bleeding from the severed veins near the heart. He'll be heavily sedated for the next few day so we'll be keeping a close eye on him for the next 72 hours. He has seventy-five precent chance of pulling through._

_A nurse will be with you shortly to show you to his room in the ICU" The doctor said as he was called away to the ER._

Jack looked down at his best mate. Lying unconscious in that hospital bed. He glanced over at Bill who was sitting beside Will's bedside. The next few days where going to be stressful.

"Someone should ring Dale and tell him" Rob said leaning against the wall as another nurse walked in to check Will's vitals.

"I'll do it" Jacks said as he walked out the of the room.

_Author's Note. I hope this explains the scar on Will's chest well enough for you Smithy _


End file.
